


The Corfu Way

by TheAddict4Dramatics



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Naked Cuddling, Skinny Dipping, honestly so super plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAddict4Dramatics/pseuds/TheAddict4Dramatics
Summary: “Corfiots don’t wear costumes when they go swimming at night.” He told her simply. She opened her eyes just in time to see the flirty little smile overtaking his features. She rolled her eyes at him.“You just made that up.” She replied. She sounded entirely sceptical but she couldn’t stop the smile that broke out.“I did not. It’s the Corfu way.” Spiros insisted.Plotless, fluffy, sickly sweet skinny dipping anyone?





	The Corfu Way

Louisa winced slightly as her shoes echoed along the wooden decking that lead out to the sea. The late hour meant the small corner of the island she called home was even quieter than usual and she felt as if her footsteps could be heard for miles. It wasn’t as if it were a secret what she was doing – her children knew exactly who she was going to meet when she announced she was going for an evening walk after dinner. His taxi was parked in the front of the house for goodness sake.

If she hadn’t spent the last few months utterly heartbroken and destroyed with the belief that she and Spiros could never be together she may have minded the little knowing looks that passed between her offspring, particularly Larry and Margo, when she had left the kitchen table. But she _had_ spent the last few months heartbroken and now she was not and she didn’t care who knew it or what they thought of it. At last she and Spiros had found their way to each other and not much else seemed to matter anymore.

He turned his head as he heard her approaching and offered her a wide smile. Her stomach tightened. She was still at the stage where she felt giddy just by being in his presence and she never wanted it to end.

He was reclining out on the decking, facing out towards the sea. He had laid a blanket down for her to sit on, ever the gentleman and had brought two glasses in which they could enjoy the wine she was carrying. They had quickly fallen into this routine – one would bring the wine, the other the glasses and they would sit out here, away from the house and all of its inhabitants, talking and drinking and cuddling up to each other. Just being together. Then when they were fairly sure everyone else had gone to bed she would sneak him inside and up to her room. Their practiced, domestic little routine was fast becoming heaven to her.

“Hello you.” She greeted him softly as she reached him.

“Hello you.” He held out his hand to help her settle down on the blanket. As always she ended up sitting between his legs, her back pressed into chest. “Hmm…” He hummed approvingly at her choice of wine as she handed it to him to uncork and pour. Louisa kicked off her shoes and lifted her skirt a little to allow the cool sea breeze to run along her legs. He gave her a glass and she drank from it before resting her head back onto his shoulder and turning her face into his neck. She closed her eyes and almost purred in satisfaction.

“This is bliss.” She whispered against him. She felt the rumble of his chuckle against her back.

He brought his fingers to stroke up and down the column of her throat, just above the opening of her blouse. She shuddered a little at the sensation and turned herself into him further, all but climbing onto his lap. She wanted to crawl into his very skin. She had never known peace like it.      

“We should go swimming.” Spiros said suddenly, disturbing the reflective silence she had been enjoying.  
  
“What?”    
  
“It’s a beautiful night, we should go swimming.” He explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
“We can’t go swimming... I haven’t got my costume and nor do you.”   
  
“Corfiots don’t wear costumes when they go swimming at night.” He told her simply. She opened her eyes just in time to see the flirty little smile overtaking his features. She rolled her eyes at him.   
  
“You just made that up.” She replied. She sounded entirely sceptical but she couldn’t stop the smile that broke out.  
  
“I did not. It’s the Corfu way.” Spiros insisted.   
  
“No it’s not.” Louisa laughed when he tried and failed to keep his face serious.  
  
“It is. You have only been here a few years – you do not know everything.”   
  
“I know you’re crazy.” She told him in jest.

“Everyone knows that.”

He nudged her with his nose until she moved out from under his chin. He stood up behind her, ignoring her little huff of annoyance at losing her most comfortable leaning post. He undid each bottom of his shirt slowly and deliberately, making a show of it for her, until she was smiling stupidly at him. He was utterly ridiculous and yet she wanted to burst with how much love she felt for him. Spiros winked at her as his shirt came off completely and he reached for his trousers.  
  
“Spiros we can’t... what if someone sees us?!” Louisa exclaimed – she had only just realised he was not entirely joking.   
  
“Who is going to see us? There is no one here but you and me.” By now he had stripped off everything except his undershorts. He held out his hand for her to take: “Are you coming?”   
  
“No I am not!” She replied resolutely. He smiled at her response and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“Well that is – how you say... your loss.”   
  
He told her as he stepped out of his shorts, leaving him as naked as the day he was born and dive bombed into the sea. The water splashed out over the decking and onto to her and she gasped with the surprise of it. The combined light from the house behind them and the full moon above made him just about visible as he swam out a little way. He turned back to face her and reached his arms up towards the sky.

“ _This_ is bliss!” He called out loudly to her. “You don’t know what you are missing!” She could only giggle in response. How was it possible to be this happy? 

Spiros turned and swam a little further away from her but she could still make out the back of his head, bobbing up and down slightly in the gentle waves. He appeared content in gazing out towards the vast expanse of water before him so Louisa took her chance whilst she could. As quickly and as silently as she had ever done she stood and stripped herself down to nothing at all before stepping off the decking and landing in the sea with a splash. Spiros turned instantly at the sound and saw her making her way over to him. He swam to meet her in middle.    
  
“Hey no fair! I wanted to watch.” He said with a pout when he reached her.    
  
Her arms wound their way around his neck and under the water her legs locked themselves behind his waist. He raised his eyebrows suggestively when he realised she was as naked as he was – he really wished he had been watching now. Spiros placed a solid kiss to her collarbone, letting his lips rest on her skin as he enjoyed the salty taste of the sea on her. She sighed in contentment. This moment was perfect.   

He pulled her even closer to him as he swam them out further from the decking. Louisa was grateful for the support – she wasn’t the best swimmer and the water was fairly deep this far out. Still Spiros she knew from past experience was the most natural swimmer she had ever seen. He had grown up on the island, swimming every day, it was literally in his DNA. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as he swam them out even further. She had to admit he had a point – the feel of the cool water on her bare skin and the way they glowed in the moonlight was pretty magical. Being naked in his arms wasn’t so bad either, in fact it was quickly becoming her favourite way to be. She blushed slightly at her own thought process.   
  
“You know sometimes when I’m with you I feel so very English.” She told him as she raised her head from his neck. He smiled at her.  
  
“That’s funny because sometimes when I’m with you I feel very Greek.” She laughed at his reply and leant forward to place a light kiss to his jaw. “Maybe you should make me more English and I can make you more Greek and we’ll meet in the middle somewhere?” Spiros suggested. She continued to bestow little kisses along his jawline but shook her head as she was doing so.   
  
“No thank you. I don’t want you to be any more English. I like you just as Greek as you are.” Spiros smiled at the compliment. “Though feel free to make me as Greek as you like!”   
  
“You’re already swimming naked in the sea. You’re getting there Loua.” He told her sincerely. 

Louisa paused momentarily, as she contemplated what he had just called her. _Loua._ She repeated the word in her head a couple of times. She had never really had a nickname before; she had always been Louisa or the more formal Mrs. Durrell. She had had a couple of school friends that had called her Lou; her father had hated it when he had seen the letters addressed to her in such a way, but she’d liked it. It was more personable somehow. She knew Lou would have sounded strange, stilted in Spiros’ thick accent. Loua flowed off of his tongue much more smoothly. The more she repeated it to herself the more it grew on her – it sounded intimate; like a whispered confession.

Spiros studied her intently as he watched the cogs silently turn in her head, contemplating what exactly he did not know but he liked whatever conclusion she came to as it produced a bright smile.

“Say that again.” Louisa quietly commanded. He frowned in confusion.

“What? You’re swimming naked in the sea?” She scoffed and shook her head as if he were being deliberately difficult in misunderstanding her. And then the penny dropped as he went over his words and realised what he had called her. It hadn’t been deliberate – it had just sort of slipped from his lips naturally but he was happy to oblige her if she liked it. “Loua.” He repeated, saying the syllables slowly and purposefully. Her smile grew infinitely wider.

“I like that.” She confirmed as she leant forward, closing the small gap between them and covering his lips with her own. Their mouths moved over one and others with practiced ease; producing contented sighs and hungry moans in equal measure. She felt as if she had spent the last couple of weeks doing little else but kiss him and yet she was far from growing tired of it. She doubted she ever would. He was inexhaustibly kissable.

“Hmm…” Spiros breathed against her lips when they parted slightly. “My Loua.” She grinned at him.

Yes, she thought to herself, _this_ was most definitely bliss.


End file.
